


Skye Ficlets

by zarabithia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets that center around Skye and her relationships with other people. Written for tumblr prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skye/Keladry of Mindelan

Twice in Skye’s life has she been saved by a woman just when she was beginning to believe that all hope was lost. 

The first time, she is six years old and the most fearsome of the Queen’s Riders shows up to take Skye away from the cruel home that Skye has spent each of her six years wanting to escape. 

"What is your name?" Melinda asks as she hoists Skye onto a horse. 

Skye wrinkles her nose and looks up at her savior. “They named me Mary. But I hate it." 

"Then what would you like me to call you?" Melinda asks patiently. "I can hardly introduce you to the Queen and King as the little nameless girl." 

"I like Skye.” 

"Then Skye you shall be called," Melinda tells her effortlessly. 

Although Melinda is not a knight, she knows many of them, and by the time that Skye is ten, she is certain that the path to knighthood is one that she wishes to fulfill. 

Melinda kisses her lightly on the forehead and prays that the Goddess will be with her. It is the first time that Skye has ever seen Melinda pray, but it must do some good, because Skye remains safe during her training, despite the wars that keep plaguing Tortall. 

And on the day that the Amazing Keladry of Mindelan takes her as a squire, Skye knows that the Goddess must be keeping her blessed. Melinda is proud, but Skye is giddy. 

Her giddiness turns to something else, during those long cold nights when she becomes closer to her knight than is typical of a squire. 

"Rumor has it we are following in the footsteps of Sir Alanna and the king," she murmurs against her knight’s ear.

"Be more respectful," Kel chides, but there is warmth in her voice to match the warmth they share between their bedding.

Perhaps Kel is right. Perhaps Skye is not affording the king and Sir Alanna their due respect. Perhaps that is why the Goddess stops smiling upon Skye. 

Perhaps that is why a fellow Squire is able to betray her so easily. 

"I trusted you," she shouts at Grant, and her hands are bound, because Grant has always been better in all combat exercises. 

"Someday you’ll understand my reasons, pretty Skye," he tells her and he advances towards her. 

Skye has wanted to be a knight for a long time, but never has she wanted to kill anyone. Until this moment. 

Unfortunately, she is helpless to do so. Fortunately, she has the best knight in all the land, and before Grant Ward can take another step, Kel’s voice stops him in his tracks. 

A moment later, Kel’s sword stops him permanently. 

"You should have known I would come for you, my squire," Kel whispers as she loosens the binds on Skye’s hands.


	2. Skye & Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "Skye was on the hellicarrier during the Avengers."

"I’m sorry for your loss." 

It’s not every day that Captain America shows up to have pity for you, so when Skye hears him behind her, she hastily wipes her eyes and tries to clear her throat. It feels like there’s too much stuck in there for it to work, though, and she has to try a couple of times.

When he places his hand on her shoulder, though, she can’t quite manage not to lose it. 

"I’m sorry," she manages to say, because she can acknowledge that he’s been having a pretty shitty day too. A pretty shitty past couple of months, really, and he doesn't need her to fall completely apart on top of it all.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Captain America tells her and in that moment, Skye absolutely understands why this guy is the one that Coulson worships … worshiped so much. 

"He was the closet thing I ever had to a family," she whispers. "I can’t believe that he’s … "

"I didn’t know him well," Captain America admits. "But I do know that the families we make are just as important as the ones that we are given at birth. There’s nothing wrong with grieving - even when it’s a soldier who makes a sacrifice. Not as long as you … allow him the dignity of his choice."

"You’re really good at this," she says, and the lump feels just as big, but she can breathe again, even though the tears have stopped. 

"It’s not my first soldier," Captain America answers. "And you know what helps, more than anything? Going after the jerk who is responsible. You up for it, Agent?" 

Skye wipes her eyes one more time and is able to meet Captain America’s gaze with mostly dry eyes. “Absolutely.”


	3. Akela/Skye

Skye is not Akela’s type. Akela tells herself this as they are hunkered down behind a car that they are pretending is Captain America’s shield, but has enough bullet holes in it to be more aptly compared to Swiss cheese. Skye is gentle, soft, and bubbly; Skye still laughs with the kind of ease that Akela hasn’t known since the day she opened her eyes to see writing there. 

Skye isn’t her type, Akela reminds herself as she watches Skye refuse to lose hope even in the middle of their dreadful situation. But, she admits begrudgingly, Skye is brave.

~

Akela is not Skye’s type, Skye tells herself when the evil robots show up. In Skye’s day dreams, it was Prince Phillip who came to save her, and later, Ariel. But her heroes and heroines were the stuff of Disney fairy tales, bubbly and in love with people. Disney could never dream of making someone like Akela; their warriors require soft edges for all the world to see and Akela is more guarded than May on her most frustrating days. 

Akela is not Skye’s type, Skye reminds herself as Akela wipes a bit of sweat from her brow and tells Skye over her shoulder, “Not bad shooting, for a rookie.” But, Skye admits, she has a devastating smile.

~

As they wait for the others to return from the mission, Akela and Skye are certain that they are not each other’s types. But Akela’s fingers are soft as she bandages Skye’s wound, and Skye’s resolve does not crumble when she sees the extent of Akela’s injury. 

Between Akela’s gentle fingers and Skye’s determination, they find enough common ground to kiss. It’s an uncertain kiss, and the taste of the ground that they both kissed during the battle can distinctly be tasted on their lips. 

But, they agree, it is a kiss worth repeating.


	4. Skye/Bucky

Watching Bucky wake up is actually something that Skye finds hilarious. Before this became a … thing …. between them, Skye had expected that a trained army man who had been born before the Roaring Twenties to wake up in a nice, orderly fashion and proceed to get dressed accordingly. 

Sometimes it is that way. On the nights that there are nightmares, he is startled out of sleep and his dressing pattern is very detailed, very precise.

But on the mornings when he isn’t startled out of sleep with a nightmare, he doesn’t wake up like a soldier. He wakes up like an angry cat, slowly, reluctantly, and with plenty of time to stretch. 

"You just need a scratching post," Skye teases him two hours before they are supposed to go meet Steve and Sam for lunch. Barnes just chuckles into the pillow. 

"If my back’s any indication, it’s you that needs a scratching post, young lady," he retorts and Skye sits up on her elbow to examine her handiwork. 

"Wow," she says. "I’m not sure if I should apologize or demand that you make me a plaque to commemorate that kind of art work." 

"Do they give plaques to artists these days? They didn’t use to," Bucky notes. "Ribbons, maybe." 

"Ribbons are boring, and if you don’t get up soon, your favorite artist is going to be greatly disappointed in your tardiness." 

He pouts and stretches one more time before getting up out of bed and wandering over to the bathroom. Skye’s in the middle of getting dressed when he comes out, shirt purposefully unbuttoned. 

"Speaking of your artwork," he says delightedly, goofy grin stretching from ear to ear, "You gave me a hickey." 

Her ears do warm at that, because hickeys seem very … teenage hormones, and the man is very much not a teenager, and neither is she. 

But then, he’s happy, and she has no complaints, so as usual, societal expectations are irrelevant to her life. 

"You seem overly proud of yourself," she teases him. "It can’t be your first." 

"No. No, not by a longshot. But! It’s my first since 1944." 

Well, Skye hopes nobody has been giving him a hickey in the meantime, but that’s insensitive to say out loud because Pierce was enough of a bastard that Bucky’s statement gives her relief. 

"That why you’re leaving your shirt unbuttoned? Going to show it off and gross Steve and Sam?" 

"Maybe. Steve didn’t use to get grossed out, he used to just roll his eyes. But he’s all responsible these days and likes to pretend that he’s the oldest. Let’s see what he does." 

What he does is roll his eyes, and so does Sam. 

"Nothing I haven’t seen before," Steve says around a forkful of spaghetti. 

"Nothing he hasn’t received before," Sam adds, and then the two of them share a look - one that makes Skye wish everyone in the room was poly. “I just have the good sense to leave them where only I can see them.” 

"Here’s to future life goals," Skye says, and she raises her glass to toast Bucky’s. 

His laughs are rare, but treasured, and Skye does so as their glasses clink together. 

She’s serious about the life goal thing, though.


	5. Melinda May/Skye

The first candy that Skye had ever tasted was a cherry Jolly Rancher, which she’d won after beating her best friend Jessica at a game of Uno. 

Skye is still reeling from the overwhelmingly amazing orgasm that Melinda’s fingers and amazing dominating presence is capable of causing when Melinda gets up from the bed, picks a sour apple Jolly Rancher out of the jar, and brings it back to the bed with her. 

"The Jolly Rancher thing is weird, right?" Skye asks, because other people have thought so, and Melinda matters enough at this point that Skye wants to know if she also thinks that Skye is a weirdo. "I mean … most people like bubble baths and incense after a scene, right?" 

"Some people do a scene after their shift at the hospital or the factory or the classroom," Melinda says, and Skye watches her carefully unfold the wrapper. Melinda takes her time, and Skye curls around on her side to watch her. "We are lucky if we can fit one in between our rounds of gathering up terrorists." 

"You’re trying to tell me that everyone does things differently?" Skye prompts. 

"That’s been my experience," Melinda agrees. "Though I certainly understand the appeal of a hot bath, there’s no shame in whatever comfort you choose. That’s what I’m here for, to take care of you." 

She holds the candy to Skye’s mouth, and Skye accepts it. As Melinda climbs into the bed, she whispers, “You were wonderful. Never doubt that.” 

Skye thinks there might be a bubble bath in the future - if Hydra doesn’t get in the way again - but for now, she wriggles closer and enjoys the embrace and her candy.


	6. Melinda May & Skye

In the beginning, Skye doesn’t like the entire meditation part of their training, because it requires her to sit still and do nothing. 

(Not nothing, Melinda tells her patiently, because if you are doing nothing while you meditate, then you are doing it incorrectly.) 

Skye likes doing things - especially in those first few months after S.H.I.E.L.D. falls apart, sitting or standing and taking deep breaths while learning how to ‘concentrate’ correctly seems … completely unproductive. 

(You’ll need your mind as much as your fist when you are throwing a punch, Melinda tells her repeatedly, and you must understand that it’s important to train both.) 

She’s not sure when it transitions from annoyance to comfort, but she knows that after the big mess in Genosha, during which Skye learns that people can do truly terrifying things with their mind that Garret never dreamed of as the Clairvoyant, she takes an incredible amount of solace as she takes her place next to may on their designated mat. 

(She takes solace in the company of her teacher, as well, but that has been the case for some time.)


	7. Skye & the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "The day that Skye & Simmons found a litter of kittens…"

The Day That Skye and Simmons Found a Litter of Kittens is going to be the starting sentence in Coulson’s (new) eulogy, he is fairly certain of that after he trips over his fourth overly enthusiastic kitten in the same day.

The Day That Skye and Simmons Found a Litter of Kittens is going to be the opening to the horror film version of Fitz’s biography, of that he is certain after a little beast ruins one of his experiments for the fourth time - why they aren’t ruining Jemma’s experiments, nobody knows. 

The Day That Skye and Simmons Found a Litter of Kittens completely ruins Triplett’s plans for a nice protein fueled lunch, because who could resist giving such cuties a treat when they ask so nicely with their paws against his leg? 

The Day That Skye and Simmons Found a Litter of Kittens was not particularly more chaotic than any other day in May’s life, and the bravest of the litter sits perched on her shoulder as they fly.


	8. Skye/Coulson

"Let me buy you a beer," she says playfully after the mission in Mexico; he teases her about her knowledge of Mexican beer, they sit on different bar stools a respectable distance apart, and it is absolutely not a date. 

"Let me buy you a beer," she says tiredly after the disaster in Morocco; they get into a heated debate about the morality of eating lamb in a local market, she falls asleep before the couscous he is cooking is finished, he makes sure the blanket is tucked in around her before he leaves her room, and her last waking thought is that act is nicer than any actual date she’s ever had. 

"Let me buy you a beer," she says triumphantly after kicking major ass in France; he argues that they should have wine while they are in Paris, she chides him for his classism, they end up sharing a bottle with a price tag that a Director of SHIELD should be able to purchase even if the organization is in shambles, and if her leg brushes against his more than once .. it’s probably still not a date. 

"Let me buy you a beer," she whispers into his ear softly after the incident in Latveria; he’s safe, he’s going to live, the relief makes her giddy enough to kiss him before the beer can even be purchased, and it is almost definitely a date. 

"Let me buy you a beer," she says playfully as they are leaving Madripoor; he laughs, asks her if it isn’t time they had a proper date, she agrees that it is, and spend the night sharing a beer and the couch.


	9. Skye/Jemma

This time, Jemma promises herself, she will be good and she will actually sit through the movie without letting her hands wander; there is a time and place for their activities and during one of the few movie nights they are allowed to have to themselves isn’t one of them. 

They’re so busy with trying to rebuild SHIELD that downtime is precious and sitting down to relax with a sappy movie is a perfectly reasonable request for Skye to want on their date night. 

But Jemma’s resolve is soon melted as she has a lap full of still damp Skye hair and a blissful face that spends as much time smiling up at her as it does watching the antics of the couple on screen (and their highly improbable romantic hi-jinks, but Jemma has sworn off criticizing the plot to sappy movies, no matter how illogical they may be.) 

There’s a light scar on Skye’s forehead, though, and natural scientific curiosity makes Jemma examine the wound with the tips of her fingers. She doesn’t mean to run her fingers lightly through Skye’s hair, but the contented sigh that Skye gives when she does so - and the way she wriggles delightedly on Jemma’s lap - somewhat weakens Jemma’s resolve not to let her hands wander.

Apparently, it weakens Skye’s resolve, too. 

They miss the end of the movie, but that’s alright with Jemma. Everyone knows the ship hits the ice berg, anyway.


	10. Skye & Trip

"Captain America," Skye greets with a salute when Trip comes out of the bathroom. "Steve Rogers never looked so good." 

"Not Steve Rogers. All due respect towards Granddad’s former teammate, but this is the costume of the first Captain America," he corrects. "Isaiah Bradley." 

"Huh. The nuns never mentioned him," Skye notes. "Although I do recall reading some conspiracy theories about other Captain Americas through the years. Apparently, there was a fifties Cap who went completely berserk." 

"That’s true," Trip says. "Granddad and Director Carter were there to put him down. I might tell you that story, too - after I school you about Isaiah Bradley."

"Priorities are important," she says with a nod. "After all, if some jerk on the internet hadn’t argued with me about whether Bucky Barnes really was a Nazi traitor, I might have dressed up as … Iron Man or something. “ 

"Yeah, but Captain America and Iron Man doesn’t have the same ring as Cap and Bucky," Trip tells her. "You ready?"

"Sure. Let’s go tell Coulson bye."

"And make the old man cry about the fact that he’s not going to the con?"

"Well, we did offer him the invitation," Skye points out with a shrug. "If he’d rather stay here and do paperwork…"

Trip’s eyes twinkle with the mischievousness that is in Skye’s grin. ”In that case, let’s not keep him waiting, Bucky.”

"After you, Cap."


End file.
